


Reunion

by junkster



Category: Australian Comics RPF, The Chaser RPF
Genre: GSF - Freeform, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkster/pseuds/junkster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Age of Terror tour sees Chris being separated from the rest of the group for the first time in a while. On their return from the tour, the other boys realise a bit of team-bonding is required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

The highest priority when they return from the tour is to see Chris. Although they've spoken a lot on the phone during those three months away, they've only seen him face to face a couple of times.

By the end of it, they haven't seen him for nearly six weeks, and after the amount of time they'd spent together doing 'The War', six weeks feels like an age.

Craig phones him from the airport, Chas leaning in close to try and listen. The voice that answers sounds quiet and distracted.

"Hello?"

Craig smiles at the familiar tone. "Hello Chris. We're back."

"Reuey?"

"Exactly. Now smarten up - we're all coming over."

 

\+ + + + +

 

When Chris opens the door to them in a black shirt and barefoot, clean shaven and smiling widely, his eyes rove across each of their faces as though looking for changes until they just pile forwards and push him back inside. They hug him one after another with varying degrees of back-slapping and squeezing, his arms holding them just as tightly.

Craig and Andrew both have crates of beer on their shoulders to go with what's already in the fridge, so there's no shortage of booze. There's a full stock of coke, too, glass bottles lined up especially for Chas.

Chris stands still in the lounge for a while, watching them all as they move about, arguing about what to eat and what to watch on tv, their combined voices making the flat more lively than it's been in a long time. He takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes, tired from working on his laptop all afternoon. He's thinner than he was when they last saw him, which Chas picks up on immediately when he re-emerges from the kitchen.

"You do know there's nothing in your fridge except various liquids, don't you?"

"I know. I meant to go shopping today, but got distracted writing something."

Chas regards him carefully, a hint of suspicion in his expression. "You haven't been neglecting to eat again, have you Taylor?"

"No, mum. You've only been here five minutes and you're fussing over me already!"

"Force of habit."

 

\+ + + + +

 

When they're finally all sitting down, they talk about the tour, filling in all the details for Chris and getting all the details from him about what he's been working on.

"I'm not entirely sure it's not shit yet," he admits.

"We'll be the judge of that," Craig tells him with a smile. "Critics, all."

"Yeah, I can always rely on you to knock me down, Reucassel."

 

\+ + + + +

 

It doesn't take long before the alcohol takes effect, although despite that it's Chas who's the instigator. He's the one who knocks his empty coke bottle onto the floor and looks up to find Chris watching him with a slight smirk, slumped on the sofa next to Andrew. Chas grins in return, turning the bottle slowly with his hand until the neck points towards Chris. Getting up on his hands and knees, he crawls towards the couch, maintaining eye-contact all the way. He kneels up and reaches out to grab the back of Chris's head, pulling him forwards into a soft kiss.

From the armchair to the side of them, Craig raises an eyebrow and glances at Julian, who's sat on the floor and propped up against the coffee table. "Did I miss something?"

"It's the law," Chas claims, pulling away from Chris briefly but keeping one hand curled in the front of his shirt, the picture of innocence. "If a bottle ends up on its side on the floor and points towards someone, then you have to kiss them. It's the law!"

"Didn't you _graduate_ in law?" Chris asks in mock-bemusement, leaning forward slightly and pressing their lips together again. Chas makes a sound of encouragement somewhere deep in his throat and leans closer, free hand clamping down on one of Chris's thighs.

Andrew looks at Craig, who rolls his eyes in resignation, completely unsurprised. Julian just continues drinking his beer, unphased. He's particularly used to Chas's spontaneity these days.

"Don't feel you have to pretend to enjoy it for our sake, boys," Craig drawls, provoking Chas into giving him the finger but not into breaking away from Chris. Craig just smiles and shrugs to Andrew. "They'll have to come up for air, eventually. Or beer, in Taylor's case."

This time the pair do actually move apart, just a few inches. It takes several seconds before they move further, Chas's eyes flicking down to Chris's lips and back again.

He begins slowly: "That was…"

"Extremely hot," Chris finishes for him, firmly in agreement.

"Not from where I was sitting," Craig murmurs, getting a laugh from Julian.

Chas turns to look at him finally, eyes dangerously devious. "Right, Reucassel. You've mocked your last - prepare to be silenced!"

Grabbing the bottle, he swivels it away from Chris and towards Craig, who simply raises an unimpressed eyebrow as Chas moves towards him. "Do your worst, Licciardello."

As Chas climbs up onto the armchair to keep Craig's mouth occupied, Andrew watches Chris, who is looking down at the carpet with a thoughtful expression. He glances up, obviously feeling the inquisitive gaze, and Andrew smiles at him.

"I thought it was pretty hot from this angle," he admits, making Chris smile again.

"It was from my end, too. You're probably next on his hit list."

"Not if I'm already busy," Andrew says slowly, shifting up along the couch and wrapping a hand around the back of Chris's neck.

 

\+ + + + +

 

"Look out, Jules," Craig warns, breathing a little harder than usual thanks to Chas's ministrations. "He'll be after you next."

"Nah, Jules is used to it, aren't you Jules?" Chas disputes, crawling closer.

Julian just looks skyward for a moment before smiling slightly at the oncoming bundle of energy. "It has become something of a regular occurrence, actually," he tells Craig, matter of fact. "He's very hard to dissuade, after a while."

"That's right," Chas nods, straddling Julian's thighs and leaning in to press a kiss against his jaw, mumbling words at the same time. "Jules is my friend. He's accommodating, isn't that right Jules? And he's a fucking excellent pasher."

 

\+ + + + +

 

What Chris notices in between the need to get to a bed and the need to never ever move again, is that Andrew is extremely light, sitting on his legs as he is. Both delicate hands are buried in Chris's hair, and Andrew refuses to let him go, tongue wrapped around his. Chris has a hand on Andrew's arse, partly to keep him from falling off the couch, but mostly because it's there and Andrew's sharp hipbones are pressing against his own each time he pushes down.

When he tugs Andrew's shirt off, the mood shifts perceptibly. It's like he's broken some first rule of "It's not gay as long as you don't...".

Craig's eyes flick towards them from where he's still sitting a few metres away, burning in their intensity. Chris tries to ignore it, overwhelmed instead by the feel of Andrew's skin under his hands, hot and his to touch. Andrew murmurs "Don't stop" against his lips, one hand sliding up under Chris's shirt and the other making a bee-line for the front of his jeans.

"Are you sure?" Chris asks, dazed at the speed at which things are progressing. Andrew looks at him, dark eyes taking in his expression of uncertainty.

"I missed you," he says finally, holding Chris's face in his hands.

Chris feels his insides twist at the sheer simple honesty and then Andrew is kissing him again, pushing away the doubt.

Suddenly, Craig is there, standing over them, looking down at Chris with eyes that paralyse. Chris is unable to look away, pausing in his movement long enough to cause Andrew to pull back. He tilts his head back until it touches Craig's stomach, looking up at him invitingly. Craig smiles slowly, putting his hands on Andrew's shoulders and squeezing gently, before sliding them down to palm over his chest lightly. He locks his eyes back on Chris and leans in over Andrew's shoulder to kiss him hard, tilting his head to grant the perfect access. Andrew presses his lips to Craig's throat, nuzzling into the hollow of his collarbone before biting down softly.

"Very sexy," he murmurs against smooth skin. "Just like being on CNNNN again."

Chris catches Craig's answering smile in another kiss, tugging at his lower lip gently. "Did you know we practised that?"

Andrew strokes a hand down the curve of Craig's back. "How many times?"

"Too many to count," Craig tells him with a grin, as Chris trails his lips across his jaw. "Mr. Perfectionist here wanted it to look good."

"It did," Andrew assures them breathlessly, as one of Chris's hands presses against the front of his jeans. "Where did you do it?"

"Dressing room, toilets, fire escape, lift," Craig recounts.

"Wish I'd walked in on that. Maybe we could have done this sooner."

 

\+ + + + +

 

Julian has big, big eyes, and Chas loves him even if he does wear hoodies with blazers. If he's truthful, then he would actually revoke that pet hate, just for Julian.

He especially enjoys Julian's penchant for unpredictability. People assume he'll be the sensible one, and he's just...not. He's been almost-beaten-up on so many occasions, Chas thinks he might be looking tame in comparison. He regularly sports bruises from being manhandled by security guards; bruises that Chas enjoys searching out and comparing with his own.

"Did you plan this?" Julian asks as Chas sucks on one of his fingers, smiling because he already knows the answer.

Chas has the good grace to look slightly bashful, still sitting on Julian's thighs and leaning back against his chest, eyes fixed on the other three. "I may have been contemplating it for a while. Maybe."

Julian slides his free hand down Chas's stomach, feeling muscles twitch in its wake. "It was good timing."

"I think so," Chas agrees, squirming slightly and pushing back against him. "I think we need it. I swear Tayls has got a self-destructive streak. We need to be able to keep an eye on him."

"Just as well you've got a protective streak a mile wide then, hey?"

Chas hums in agreement as Julian's lips press just below his left ear, then tilts his head back and gasps as a hand slides down into his boxers, long fingers wrapping around him.

 

\+ + + + +

Chris ends up on his knees in front of the couch, hands ripping open Andrew's button fly and head bowing. Andrew curses loudly as he's surrounded by wet heat, hands delving into Chris's hair and clenching. Craig mumbles softly in approval, mouth still making its way down Chris's spine. He presses both palms flat against Chris's bare shoulders then leans in close to his ear, pressed right up against his back. Chris pulls away from Andrew momentarily to listen, breaths coming quickly now.

"Can I?" Craig murmurs, pushing his hips forward.

Chris breathes out slowly and nods his agreement, leaning down again, back arching, provoking another sharp breath from Andrew. Craig catches Andrew's hungry, glazed eyes, smiles, then stands up and walks away towards the bathroom.

 

\+ + + + +

 

"Jesus, look," Chas whispers, the hand he has curled behind his back slowing on Julian as he watches what's in front of them. "Chris is…"

"He's got his mouth wrapped around Andrew's cock," Julian finishes for him, still stroking Chas slowly.

"Yeah…"

"Can you imagine being in Andrew's place right now? Being able to thrust into Chris's hot, wet mouth?"

Chas bites his lip, back arching as Julian twists his wrist sharply and keeps murmuring in his ear.

"He looks good on his knees, doesn't he? That pale, curved length of his back, messy black hair just right for digging your fingers into, big dark eyes looking up at you as he swallows…"

"Oh, Jesus…"

 

\+ + + + +

 

When Andrew comes, trying in vain not to let his hips push up too hard, Craig has three fingers inside Chris, each one having caused a deep groan that in turn had forced Andrew's eyes shut each time. Wrapping his other arm around Chris's middle, Craig pulls him upright and slides his fingers out slowly, leaning in to kiss the corner of Chris's mouth as he swallows, slick tongue flicking out over his lips.

"Fucking sexy, Chris," Craig mutters, voice rough with desire.

Chris drags in a shuddering breath and leans forwards slightly, curling a hand around one of Andrew's ankles for support. He isn't new to this but he's not exactly a regular, either, and the first few inches push a strangled gasp out of his mouth that makes Craig freeze.

"It's alright," Andrew reassures him, regaining his voice, leaning down to brush his lips over Chris's. "You want him to keep going, don't you?"

Chris leans his forehead against Andrew's, eyes closed, voice a mere breath. "Yes, Jesus...don't stop."

Craig exhales and relaxes minutely, stroking his hands over Chris's hipbones and watching his body rise and fall with each breath, waiting for each moment that means he can move forwards a little more. He leans down and kisses the bumps of Chris's spine, tasting sweat and feeling every slight tremor.

"Fuck me," Chris urges, reaching around to run a hand down Craig's side, from ribs to thigh.

Andrew watches rapt for a moment, then drops to his knees in front of Chris and kisses him open mouthed, wanting tongue, saliva, teeth, everything.

 

\+ + + + +

 

Chas's hand begins to lose its rhythm again when Craig starts to move together with Chris, a slight gasp coming from his mouth as Julian's gains in speed.

"Jules, they're fucking…"

"You weren't expecting it?" Julian asks, watching over Chas's shoulder.

"Didn't think it would go so far."

"They've done it before."

"We should…"

"Join in?"

"Too late…" Chas breathes, tilting his head back and coming into Julian's fist.

 

\+ + + + +

 

Chris lets out a quiet whimper into Andrew's mouth as Craig gives a particularly rough thrust, their bodies pressed flush together. Andrew strokes a hand down his face, trying to keep his mind off the momentary pain, but Chris reaches out blindly behind him and hooks an arm around Craig's neck, holding him close against his back.

"Harder," he grates, voice rough.

Craig lays kisses along his shoulders, glancing at Andrew with a flash of surprise, one arm curling around Chris's waist to get access to his cock. Andrew wraps his hand in front of Craig's and Chris's eyes slam shut.

 

\+ + + + +

 

Chas turns his back on the others and goes straight for Julian's mouth, tongue pressing through and jaw working insistently. Julian wraps his now-slick hand around his own cock and Chas covers it, guiding his movement.

"Love you, Jules," he murmurs between kisses, holding the back of Julian's neck as his body jerks against Chas's own.

 

\+ + + + +

 

Andrew smiles when Chas and Julian appear, sitting on either side of him on the couch. Leaning across, he kisses Julian first, curling a hand around the back of his neck and sliding the other up his throat, cupping his jaw and brushing a thumb across his cheek. They share a smile when he pulls back, and he turns to Chas, pressing their lips together, tongues meeting in the middle. He's unable to resist burying a hand in the already messed black hair, but pulls away when Chris lets out a sudden string of feverish curses interspersed with Craig's name, coming hard against his own stomach and Craig's hand and dropping his head back onto Craig's shoulder. Craig's eyes close and he presses his forehead into Chris's nape, thrusting once more between shuddering breaths before slumping against Chris's back. Sliding down onto the carpet on his knees, Chas puts his arms around Chris as he begins to fall forwards, body limp and exhausted.

 

\+ + + + +

 

"This isn't going to be weird in the morning, is it?" Chas asks drowsily, fingers stroking across Jules' chest. "I'm not going to wake up next to four warm patches, am I?"

"No fucking way," Craig murmurs, eyes already closed and head nestled against Chris's shoulder. "No one's messing up our show just because they're embarrassed. Got that?"

Four mumbles of agreement come back as reply.

"I think we should do it again, anyway," Andrew reasons, sandwiched right in the middle of the bed between Chris and Jules. "It's team-building, isn't it? Morale-boosting. Something like that."

"Stress-relieving?" Jules adds helpfully, twisting Andrew's hair into spikes gently. "We don't get to spend enough time with each other at the moment, anyway."

Comfortable silence falls for a minute, broken only by the soft rustle of sheets and the occasional wet brush of lips across skin.

"I've missed you all like hell," Chris admits suddenly, quietly.

Andrew turns his head to look at him and strokes a hand over his ribs, answering honestly, "We missed you too. It wasn't the same."

Chris smiles gratefully until Craig pokes him in the stomach. "Taylor, you girl. What would you do without us?"

"Another reason why we have to do it again," Andrew interrupts up as Chris tries to retort, "is because it can be different each time. There are loads of combinations we can try."

"Do you have to make it sound so scientific?" Chas sighs.

"Alright. How about, 'I want to be fucked by all of you, and I want to fuck all of you, and I want to watch all of you fucking'."

Chas grins. "That's the stuff."

"Just gimme a couple of hours sleep and I'll fuck you, Hanso," Craig offers.

"Thanks Reuey."

"Anytime, mate. And in the morning, I'll be ready for someone else."

"Need a bigger bed," Chas decides, shifting up closer to Julian's side.

"I can't afford a new bed," Chris mutters, as Craig presses up against his back. "Could push a single one up against it I suppose."

"I don't know," Andrew chips in thoughtfully. "I quite like the sandwich feeling. It's what it's all about, isn't it? Being close to each other?"

"Speaking of being close to each other, you were monopolizing Jules a bit there, Chas," Craig admonishes. "No one else could get near."

"Sorry about that," Chas mumbles into the pillow. "Can't help it. Next time, I'll try and share a bit more."

"We don't want you, though," Andrew clarifies. "Just Jules."

"Jules is my kink. Get your own!"

"I don't think we're much of a kinky bunch, in general."

"I thought everyone had a kink?"

"Does fucking men count?" Craig asks, much to Julian's amusement.

Chas slaps his arm. "A kink is something unconventional. Fucking men is definitely not that, especially in this room."

"But haven't kinks become conventional, due to the fact that people confess them willy nilly now?" Chris points out. "Like bondage, and S&M? Pretty standard stuff these days."

"Tying your partner's wrists to the headboard does not count as bondage," Chas disputes. "Proper bondage kink is leather and whips and chains and restraints."

"I quite like being tied to the headboard," Andrew pipes up. "No handcuffs though, thanks."

"Me neither," Jules shakes his head. "Brings back memories of being handcuffed in a small van with Chas."

Chas ignores him, picking up on Andrew's comment instead. "Can we tie you up next time, then?"

Andrew seems to think about this for a moment, then nods benevolently. "Only if someone else owns up to something, though."

Silence falls as each one thinks, all hoping another will speak first. After a fairly long period of uneasy shifting, three voices spill out at the same time.

"I have a bit of a thing for blindfolds..."  
"I actually quite like handcuffs..."  
"I sort of enjoy role-playing…"

Andrew laughs and pats Chris's arm. "Your silence was conspicuous there, mate. There must be something?"

"Well…"

"It can't be that bad," Chas reasons encouragingly. "As long as you don't want to bring someone else into the proceedings, and I haven't really got the stomach for blood, so I'd rather not have to do any pain stuff…"

Chris smiles, looking up at the ceiling. "No, neither of those things. It's just that I quite like being, well…fucked. I mean, I'd like to have all of you fuck me, one after another."

"Really?" Chas asks in surprise, not the only one staring.

"Uhh...sure," he answers, somewhat uncertainly. "Not if you all looked at me like that throughout, though."

"Like you'd look at a guy who's just said he wants a gangbang?" Craig offers with an amused smirk.

"Exactly."

"Isn't it painful?" Andrew enquires, regarding him with slightly predatory eyes.

"Yeah, at first, maybe. But you soon forget about it."

"You've done it before, then?"

"Not exactly. I've done it with two, but never four."

"I hate to have to step into the grim reaper role here," Jules begins slowly, "but I'm not exactly the sleeping-around type, and I guess someone ought to ask. You haven't done it unprotected, have you?"

Chris smiles at him affectionately, unoffended. "No way, mate. I've been tested recently, as well, and in true me style I haven't actually slept with anyone since then anyway, so..."

"And that was five years ago, isn't that right Tayls?"

"Thanks, Reuey. It was about four months ago, actually."

"So, after we left for the tour," Andrew muses slowly, "you basically went celibate."

"I like to think that was a coincidence. For my own sanity."

Craig smirks. "It's us or no one, hey? Tell me, which one of us did you think about whenever you jacked off during that six months?"

"Usually a combination of Andrew, Jules and Chas," Chris shoots back, smacking the back of his hand against Craig's stomach.

Craig smiles, grabbing Chris's wrist. "Well, as for me, I've never fucked or been fucked by any guy other than Taylor."

Chas grins. "How sweet! We always knew you two were at it."

"Much like you and every man in sight, then?"

"Pretty much, except for you, Reucassel. Don't take it as a rejection, though. You're just impossible to seduce."

Craig frowns in confusion. "When have you ever tried to seduce me?"

"All the bloody time! It worked on Andrew and Jules."

"What about Chris?"

"No, he seduced me. And by that I mean, he pushed me into a store cupboard one night when we were both staying late at the office and sucked me off."

"Good times, Chassy," Chris smirks, getting an answering grin back.

"Jesus, Taylor," Craig shakes his head. "Looks like you've screwed just about everyone."

"Not me," Jules confides.

Chris smiles at him. "Not yet, anyway."

"Bunch of whores," Andrew mumbles, closing his eyes, slight twitch of lips betraying his amusement.  



End file.
